The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us
by Griffen
Summary: Im reposting it....Hermione Granger, the only girl in Hogwarts, that doesnt want me, Draco Malfoy, Hell, why would she? After all she's got Pothead and Weasel to occupy enough of her attention. Thats why she's mine, and i never lose a bet!
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note:** I just read my other Harry Potter Fanfictions, and I am saddened to say…..THEY SUCKED!!! I mean how obscure could I get?? I can do much better than that crap, so now I'm reposting **A Shooting Star That Destroyed Us**, with better hopes and much more details, please I want flames, and much more compliments, I need to better myself when it come to writing, and to do that **I NEED THE FUCKING TRUTH!! From my readers.**

Enjoy!!!

**Declaimer: **I own nothing apart from a teddy bear bunny and my System of a Down CD's (THEY KICK ASSS!!). But I'd be willing to buy Draco, for about a dollar maybe??? Any offers??? Hello???? Well, fuck you too then!!

**Chapter One**

****

****

(Who needs a prologue?!?!?)

Hermione was sickened beyond belief as Ron ignoring her look off disgust proceeded to tell Harry, about his very eventful summer. Which included, females, females and well females. She then decided to ignore him for the rest of her life, promising to herself that to Ron's case she was most defiantly a lesbian. Her golden brown orbs scanned the great hall, as Adema's "The Way You like It" played in her head. She mouthed the words out carelessly not caring what anyone thought of her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized that she no longer had to share a dormitory with her perverted best friends, since she was now Head Girl. 

Ahh…the woes of being female. 

"Students!!"

The Great Hall came to a deadened silence, as Dumbledore arose from his seat, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the old man, he was crazy, but loved. 

"As you know the Forbidden Forest, is as its title says forbidden, please regard the rumors you have heard, because as a selective few of you know, they are all true"

His twinkling eyes brushed over the Dream team, bringing a smile to the three Gryffindor's faces. As they reminisced on the old days. 

"We will once again be having a new Defense The Dark Arts teacher, one who, we all hope, won't die on us"

Nervous laughter erupted from the students, as they all reflected upon the past unfortunate Defense against The Dark Arts teachers, a twit in a turban, a beauty king, a werewolf, Captain Hook, and a degrading Centaur, the same thought ran trough all of their minds.

Who's the next psycho?

"May I present to you, Miss. Kyoko"

Silence erupted throughout, as all eyes lay upon the new teacher, who had unfortunately just committed suicide. She was a pretty women of about 26, with short black hair, cut just above the neck, and piercing crimson red eyes, that sparkled dangerously, a swarm of jealously aroused in Hermione, and in every other female on the premises, as every other male licked his lips unconsciously.

Well, that was their problem, because Miss. Kyoko was obviously a vampire. 

Hermione's attention strayed as Dumbledore finished his speech, and was forever thankful when her food magically appeared in front of her. But her appetite was suddenly lost, when she noticed Harry and Ron, savagely gobbling down everything in sight. 

"God that's disgusting" 

She forced down her breakfast, as it threatened to come straight back up. 

"Mmmm-mione  ar-mmm you mm-ungry?"

Ron questioned her, she stared at him in disbelieve. 

Did he expect her to learn Stupid?

Thankfully she kept her comments to herself, and just shook her head as a reply, he shrugged it off and continued his repugnant feats, as Ron the Weasel Vacuum. 

She pretended to barf, and abruptly left the table, shivers went down both Ron and Harry's spines, and they instantly knew, that they were both in for major PMS-ing in the morning. 

Hermione was in complete bliss, as she gazed upon the portrait hole that led towards her dormitory. A smiling little girl of about eight smiled at her, and Hermione thought she was the cutest thing she had ever seen. 

"Good Evening Miss. Granger"

Hermione just about squealed when the little girl did a small curtsy. 

"My name is Aurora, your password is Silver Pheonix. I hope you have a good night sleep, I will see you in the morning, Good Night"

She swung open, as Hermione's jaw dropped to the ground, the common room was beautiful. Crimson walls, with various portraits smiling down at her, a humongous fireplace, with velvet couches dropped here and there, crimson drapes hung from the windows, and a candle lit chandelier twinkled brightly. 

"I love it already"

"Well, I think it's a bit tasteless really. Just shows how horrible your taste is Granger" 

She whirled around to meet, High King Ferret Master, himself, with that ohh so familiar smirk adorning his aristocratic features. 

"Why wouldn't it be? After all I'm just a lowly mudblood"

Her voice dripped with sarcasm, gazing at him with pure hatred written in her eyes. And before he could say a word, she ran up the stairway, throwing I careless 'I really do hate you' comment over her shoulder.

He stared at her disappearing form, ignoring the glares the portraits were giving him, and made him self comfortable on one of the couches. Refusing to believe Her Prim and Proper Highness, had had the last word. When did she ever have the balls to stand up to him? He had expected to greet a puny, and frightened Mudblood,  without her bodyguards to protect her, what a disappointment!! Shouldn't she have been at least surprised he was head boy? And stutter or something? 

"Now where's the fun it that?"


	2. Chapter Two Part One

**Authors Note:** I'm back, yeah blah blah blah blahddy blah. Yeah just review ok?

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!

**Chapter Two**

****

**(Part One)**

****

"GOD YOU'RE SUCH A PANSY!! THIS REALLY MAKES ME QUESTION YOU'RE SEXIUALITY MALFOY!!!"

Hermione continued to scream her head off, but to no avail. She had woken up this morning extra early, hoping to get some extra time in the bathroom. But Ferret boy apparently beat her too it. 

She'd only been living in the same dormitory with him for 2 weeks, and she already wanted to hex him to Antarctica. She felt like pulling her hair out, as she heard Malfoy snicker, just picturing his trade mark smirk on his face, made her go crazy. 

"OPEN THIS DOOR!!! GODDAMN IT!!!! I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

She banged on the door ferociously, half expecting it to come crashing down. 'He has to be gay, to spend that much time in a bathroom!' She was just about to give up and crawl back up to her bedroom planning her revenge, when the door flew open, and as she expected a smirking Draco Malfoy greeted her. She had to hold back the urge to mutilate him.  He brushed past her totally ignoring her presence. Making himself comfortable in front of the fire, he looked up at her quizzically and said. 

"Why the hurry? It's only Saturday" 

She sneered back at him and replied. 

"Quidditch Match, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, and now thanks to you, I'm late" 

She calmly walked into the bathroom, then turned around and smiled. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Would you like me to join you?"

Her smile quickly transformed into a look of revulsion, as she closed the door with a loud slam. 

"In your dreams, ferret face!!"

He sighed knowingly; this mudblood defiantly had a way of crawling up his skin. 

"THE GAME ID DONE, GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 250 TO NOTHING, HARRY POTTER WINS ONCE AGAIN" 

The crowd roared madly when Harry came soaring down to the field, a wide smile on his face and the snitch in hand. Hermione and the rest greeted him heartily, congratulating him on another win. She gave him a sincere hug, apologizing fervently for being late. 

"It's understandable; Malfoy is a lot of trouble"

She couldn't help but smile at this, Harry always understood. She gave him another bear hug and a kiss on the cheek, not noticing his self-conscious blush. Ron smiled knowingly; Harry and Hermione would make such a cute couple. 

**Authors Note:** I'm bored, and need some ideas, I slowly feel a writers block coming on, and need I remind you that this is part one of Chapter two, give me some ideas quick, me creative outlet is slowly running dry. **HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Griffen


	3. Chapter Three skipping part two

**Authors Note:** Hi!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL!! Sorry I didn't update soon enough, I was kinda busy studying, finals are in 2 days, and I seriously need to pass. Anywayz, here is the long awaited Chapter Three. This Chapter is gonna all be in Hermione's P.O.V okidokee?

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a whip, and my boyfriend (you do the math)

**Chapter Three**

****

"Uncover the truth to protect a lie"

_'Devils Angel'_

__

__

God I make myself so sick sometimes.

My total nonchalance for good-looks and beauty will one day be the end of me. I remember my first year in Hogwarts, sleepless nights spent crying over the fact that Harry, and Ron never noticed me, and when I look back on it, why the hell should they? 

I was nothing but this mangy cat, with a thirst for knowledge and a badge that screamed I'M A VIRGEN, in other words I was a full blown geek. And a really ugly one at that!!

So here I am, on the threshold of beauty, waiting for the angel's of hotness, to bless me with the gift of sexy. Translation; I finally gave into Lavender and Parvati's torture. 

What the hell was I thinking? 

"Oh god, this is going to be so much fun!!" 

They squealed and giggled my two hours of free time away, making me seriously regret my decision.

With myself thankfully being blindfolded, I had no control over their proceedings, which of course made me extremely nervous!! 

I once again repeat, what the hell was I thinking?

"Hermione, wait till you see!! You'll be so amazed!!" 

After two of the longest hours of my premature life, they slowly took off the blindfold, and I laid eyes on a complete stranger. 

"Woah!"

I reached out to the mirror in disbelieve, thinking it all to be a dream, and immediately ignoring the two……**girls**, behind me. 

I was hot!!!

My ever so common, bushy brown hair was now long, silky, curly and highlighted, tinted red just to add to the effect. I stood there marveling at the wonders of make-up, gazing at my flawless skin. 

I was…..unrecognizable.

A rush of panic quickly surged through me, as millions of crude and demeaning thoughts drove through my brain.

How would Harry react?

More importantly, how would Ron react?

You see, Ron had gained quite a reputation over the summer, you know….he fucked this and fucked that, the whole good boy gone bad scenario, and he had refused to touch me, because as he delicately puts it I just wasn't 'fuck-worthy'. 

Yeah, I know what an asshole!! 

But that's just Ron, icky de-virginized Ron. 

"You guys"

The two…**girls**, quickly quieted down at my serious tone. And gazed at me with identical looks of shock.

"You…don't….like…it?"

Parvati, nearly choked on her tears, as the words slowly slipped out of her mouth, but my huge smile reassured her enough.

"No that not it….it's….Ron"

They both held their breath, when I dared utter his name in their presence, he'd already gone through them, and their sisters, and cousins and all other acquaintances, because you know, he's just an asshole like that.

"Hermione, that's your problem we've done all we could, it's your fault you're still friends with him!!"

I sighed out all of my frustration, trying hard not to ring their necks, because of their in-consideracy.

"I've known him since first year, I couldn't t have just abandoned him like that, just because he grew a penis over the summer! And besides you guys deserved that, you did cheat on him with each other!" 

They both turned beat red, from this comment, stuttering their way through unpolished insulting come backs. 

"Whatever, I thank you for the makeover and the clothes, and not taking your wrath out on me because of what Ron did to you, and by the way, you totally deserved, but then again so did he, thank you for making me realize that I deserve so much more, even though the process was excruciatingly difficult, and I will remember that hellish thing you call waxing for the rest of my life, I just want to say. I owe you one" 

If I had known, what that make over would've have brought me, I wouldn't have shown my face in Hogwarts for the rest of my life, once again I repeat. 

What the hell was I thinking?

**Authors Note:** Did you like it? Please review!!!!

Later.

Griffen

__

__

__

****


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors Note:** Hi! I am very disappointed in all of you who **DIDN'T **review, for Chapter Three, bad non-reviewers **BAD!!! **I did think about not writing for like two weeks, but then I realized, nobody would've cared, so I decided to forgive you guys, just this once!!! And if you mess up again, I'm bringing out the big guns!! I MEAN IT, MY GUNS ARE **HUMONGOUS!! (Did you just notice how utterly and completely **WRONG**!!? That sounded? Yeah I thought so too.) **

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but a red little monkey who just happens to own a cherry red 89' Mustang. "DAMN YOU MONKEY!! DAMN YOU!!"

**Chapter Four**

"Time is what keeps everything from happening all at once"

-_Crooked-_

__

__

When I crept back into my dormitory that night, I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my adolescent life. I Hermione Grange appointed the Ugliest Mudblood you will ever lay eyes on, by the ferret king himself. Had rendered his majesty speechless. 

I walked in the dorm, cautiously, not sure what to expect from the future death eater. Actually I knew exactly what to expect. Insults, random shots at my confidence, and constant ridicule, like he's done every other day of my life. 

But he didn't, he just stared. 

For a really, really…….long time. 

I wasn't even sure if he was breathing!! Can you imagine how freaked out I was, if this was **Malfoys** reaction, can't wait until Ron sees me. 

"Granger?" 

I doubled over with laughter, when he questioned me uncertainly, taking this perfect chance to make his penis feel a little bit smaller. 

"Who the hell did you think it was dumb ass? Princes fucking Diana?"

He sneered in response, choosing only to burn a hole through me, with that smoldering gaze of his. 

"I'm going to bed; I really do think you should get more sleep Malfoy. The lack of it is making you even stupider than you already are." 

A humongous smile was forever plastered on my face; living with Malfoy was some kind of entertainment. 

Next morning went as usual, with sudden changes here and there. I was surprised to find that I actually owned make up, must've been my mothers last attempts to open up the female in me. I applied it as carefully as I could, trying to imitate the techniques Parvati used on me the night before. This did me no good at all, because you see there was this small little factor, about myself being blindfolded, when those proceedings occurred. 

All in all, I think I did a pretty good job, I began to put my robes on, when I realized it was a Saturday, I didn't have too. So instead, I rummaged through the bundle of clothes Lavender had supplied me with the evening before. 

Deciding to delve into my wild side, I picked out a black pleated skirt that reached about 5inches above the knees, the shortest thing I will ever wear, and a simple pink and black tank top matching arm warmers adorning my arms. Slipping on my knee high combat boots, I surveyed myself in the mirror. Totally not recognizing the person who stared back at me.  

Would anyone else?

When I walked out of my bedroom, a wave of self-consciousness flooded over me, as at least 4 pairs of eyes stared at me, all with identical looks of surprise on their faces. I recognized them to be Blaise Zambini, Crabb, Goyle and Malfoy. 

Rolling my eyes in frustration, knowing very well that their gazes were directly planted on my now prominent chest, I glared them out of their stupor, and waited for one of the Slytherin monkeys to speak. 

 Malfoy spoke up first.

"Granger" 

He greeted me nonchalantly, and then resumed his game of wizards' chess with Zambini, sighing at his pig-headededness; I walked out of the common room, still feeling their eyes on me. 

Happy to be out of the way of prying eyes, I completely blew off breakfast, and headed down to the lake. Seeking the only few minutes of peace I was to have fore the rest of the week. 

Once again I was amazed, when I looked into the lakes shiny depths and saw my reflection gazing back up at me. 

How could I change just like that? 

I sat down, making myself comfortable. 

There was no doubt Harry and Ron will come looking for me, but would they even be able to recognize me now? 

With the mention of Ron I cringed inwardly, refusing to think of him that way. 

This was going to be the longest day of my life. 

"Hermione!!!" 

I turned towards the direction of the voice, to see Ginny running toward me, and memories of the night before flitted through my brain; I almost forgot that Ginny was a part of the torture too. 

I greeted her with a smile, and moved over slightly so she could join me; she complied and sat down next to me. 

"Harry and Ron are looking for you" 

She offered sighing in the serenity of the lake. 

"I figured as much. I don't want to deal with them until I have too; I have to tell you about what happened with ferret face last night!" 

With the mention of 'ferret face', Ginny peered at me dubiously, her curiosity getting the best of her. I told her all of what happened, and a few minutes later, she was rolling around the grass, clutching her sides in laughter. 

"Didn't think it was THAT funny" 

She wiped the tears from her eyes then replied. 

"No it's just something Ron said last night about you and Draco" 

"Ron and Draco in the same sentence is never a good thing. What did he say?" 

I was well aware of the things Ron said about me behind my back, because as I mentioned before I just wasn't 'fuck-worthy'.

"Harry was worried that Draco might try and hit on you, since you're a girl and all"

"Men"

"I know, I know, I've lived with 7 of em. Anyway, Ron just laughed and said you'd never have a chance. Not even with Ferret face, sometimes I worry that my brother's newfound manhood or lack there of, gets the better of him sometimes" 

"How can you stand him? Sometime I just want to hurt him so bad!! He's almost as cocky as Malfoy" It's so aggravating"

"That's why I don't talk to him anymore; I only hear these things through Harry"

I had quite forgotten about the Weasly feud, ever since Ron made Dean Finnegan break up with Ginny last year, there had been a war, myself, of course being the same sex as Ginny, took her side, which only fueled the fire in Ron into a blazing inferno, so that was why he was being even more bitchy lately.  

"Well hello there. Haven't seen your pretty face around here before, did you just transfer?" 

I was startled out of my train of thought, by Ron's intimidating voice; I stared up at him in blatant horror. 

I was so not ready for this. 

"Ginny, sister dear, why don't you introduce me to your new friend" 

Ginny giggled helplessly, which Ron took for a girl thing, fixating on me determinedly. 

"What ever you say, **brother dear**," 

She heaved a heavy sigh, shaking her head at her brother's shallowness. 

"Ronald Weasley meet, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger meet Ronald Weasley" 

"Hello Ron" 

A look of terror blanketed his face, and to my surprise instead of meeting the situation head on, in the traditional oh so Weasley sort of way, he fled like a coward back to the castle, leaving Ginny and I to die, viciously murdered by a laughing fit. 

**Authors Note: **Kick Ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!! Review PLEAAAAAAAAASE!!! This has to be the best chapter I've written so far. 

Later

Griffen


	5. Chapter Five

**Authors Note:** GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! YOU ALL KICK MAJOR **ASS**!!! THANK YOU GUYS WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVORITE LIST!! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!! (No not special Ed!!) Here's Chapter Five, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My boyfriend was keeping me busy, you know with the whip and all. Hehe.

**-Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN NOTHING!!! But my dominatrix kit and my Zorro mask. Hehehe!!**

**Chapter Five**

****

****

"I cannot believe he ran away!!"

Hours had passed, and still no sign of Ginny's self-proclaimed nymphomaniac brother. The girls were still doubling over in laughter as they re-called the incident over and over again.  Now they were in Hermione's common room, reminiscing about the old times, when Ron and Harry weren't pervs. 

"Did you see his face? Oh my god it was HIRLARIOUS!!"

Hermione agreed wholeheartedly snickering as she remembered his attempted suave and debonair choice of words. 

"Is that how he gets his girls?" 

Ginny laughed even harder, and nodded helplessly. 

"Ginny, no offense but your brothers pick up lines, truly SUCK!!" 

"Well why he wouldn't, he learnt them from the worst!" 

"Fred and George?"

"Who else?" 

The fired roared loudly, lighting up the room, Hermione looked to the grand clock to see it just striking 9:00 pm. 

"Ginny I think you best get going, I'm sure Ron has a lot of questions for you" 

Ginny frowned in compliance, when idea came to mind. She swiveled round and put on the infamous Weasel pout, the same pout that got her a brand new wand, and her new boyfriend Dean. 

"Ginnnnnny!! You know the rules strictly forbid it!! You cannot sleep over" 

Time to turn on the water works, Ginny though slyly. 

"But Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I don't wanna go and see those two retards, I don't feel like dealing with the hassle, and besides the hassle is kinda your fault, and another besides! YOU OWE ME!!" 

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"I'll tell Ron the password to your dorm!!" 

Much to Ginny's delight, Hermione finally gave in; it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter anyway. 

"I have some Pj's you can borrow, follow me" 

Ginny bounded up the stair case, leaving Hermione in the dust. 

"God this is gonna be a long night"

"COME ON HERMIONE!! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT!!!"

The next morning, Ginny attacked Hermione in bed, successfully waking her up, by kicking her out of the bed. 

"I need to use the bathroom!! Where is it?!?!"

Ginny uncomfortably jumped up and down, impatiently waiting for an answer. Hermione mumbled out her reply, not practically caring if Ginny got lost. 

"Damn it that hurt!!" 

She peeled herself of the cold stone floor, promising to impose her painful revenge on the redheaded child!!

"It's like babysitting a two year old"

She rummaged through her closet, looking for suitable clothes, today was the scheduled trip to Hogsmeade. 

"Hermione, I better run, I would stay but I know for a fact I couldn't fit into you clothes, you know because of the whole you boobs are much bigger then mine deal"

"Thank you Ginny, for pointing out that incredibly obvious fact about myself to the whole world. NOW GO!!"

"I send your affectionate regards to Ron" 

She was gone before Hermione could stop her, seeing no other way to let out her anger; she proceeded to bang her head viciously onto the wall. 

"You know you might get a bruise" 

A cold, smooth voice stopped her incredibly dumb antics, and she turned awkwardly to look at the door. 

"Morning you bastard" 

"He feigned a look of hurt, his eyes roaming all over her body. Making Hermione slowly realize how little she was wearing. 

Was the world out to annoy the shit out of her today?

"Wingardium Leviosa" 

She levitated three pillows into his face, sending him sprawling down the hall. 

"The bathrooms mine PERV!!!"

She bolted for the bathroom, leaving behind a very displeased Malfoy. 

"All I wanted was to see if the stupid mudblood was awake" 

Taking this once in a life time chance, he suspiciously peered into the muggle-borns bedroom, half expecting another onslaught of enchanted pillows to start attacking him. He cautiously rummaged through her closet. Before realizing hoe stupid he was acting.

"What the hell am I doing?" 

And with that he disappeared. 

30 minutes later, a fresh Hermione's stepped out of the bathroom, a flimsy towel the only thing covering up her sumptuous curves. He felt something stirring in his groin (AU: I hate that word, it sounds so nasty), and quickly pushed past her into the safety of the Head bathroom before anymore harm could be done. 

He stared at himself in dismay, run a hand through his smooth locks; he slowly stripped until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He gazed at his lean hard body, wondering why the hell was he reacting like this? He could get any girl he wanted. 

She was nothing but a mudblood. 

**Authors Note:** You like? Next Chapter their exploring Hogsmeade and our favorite couple get lost!! Maybe I'll make it a lemon. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Authors Note:** So…um…I update…like…everybody told me too….and what do I get?** ONE REVIEW!!! ONE!!!!! **(That review is much appreciated nonetheless) **I write 1057 words AND WHAT DO I GET??? HUH? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU??!?!?! WHAT? CAN YOU SAY IT A LITTLE BIT LOUDER PLEASE?? WHAT WAS THAT? ONE WHAT? OH….ONE REVIEW!!! WELL DOESN'T THAT SUCK!! And just for that incredibly poor show of support, there will not be a lemon in this chapter like I had already planned; you'll just have to wait till the next to the next chapter!!!!! Serves you right you non-reviewing people!!! You know what this world needs? Some more **dominatrix's**!!!!!**

**Enjoy**

(You slimy non-reviewing bastards!!!!)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but a spiked whip, that I got from one of my friends for Christmas!!!!  I will beat you all to a bloody oblivion, you ANUSES!! 

**Chapter Six**

****

****

****

****

****

"Aren't you done yet?!?!?!"

Ginny's incessant wines could be heard from all the way across the castle, only adding to the list of reasons why Hermione wanted to murder the youngest Weasly!!!

"You just left five minutes ago!!!"

Hermione sat stubbornly on her bed, refusing to let the obviously hyperactive 6th year in. 

"Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"GO AWAY!!!"

Ignoring Ginny's child like remarks, she checked herself over in the mirror once more, nervously fiddling with a lock of her hair. 

"YOU LOOK FINE!!! LET ME IN!!! ITS NOT LIKE YOU'RE NAKED OR ANYTHING!!!!" 

"GO AWAY!!!"

The European heat wave, had even reached Hogwarts, and Hermione had always been one to dress for the weather. She wore a simple black tank top that showed of her belly button, and a pair of low rider jeans. 

"HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!!?"

She sighed in apparent frustration, as she carefully applied lip gloss. 

'I never would've cared what I looked like last year' 

She thought absent mindlessly, completely ignoring the Gryffindor that was about to tear her door down. Running a brush through her smooth, curly locks, her mind wandered dangerously to the bedroom next to hers, and too the blond and blue eyed boy that occupied it. 

"Wonder what that asshole's doing now." 

"What asshole?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Ginny stood in front of her expectantly, amidst a cloud of dust and smoke, what was left of her bedroom door lay in pieces on the floor. 

"GINNNNNNNNNNNNY VERONICA WEASLY!!! WHAT THE HELLL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!?!" 

"Come on 'Mione, forgive me? Please" 

She had tried everything to get her brunette friend to get going, but it seemed as if nothing would break her friend resolve. As she stared stubbornly at her shattered doorway. 

"I'm sorry, I got really frustrated and you wouldn't let me in, and besides it wasn't my fault" 

Hermione blew up with that. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT?!?! DID YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND BLOW MY DOOR TO BITS AND PIECES??!?!?!"

Ginny didn't even flinch and kept her demeanor clam and collected.

"No, Malfoy did" 

And with that Hermione was gone, storming off into her roommates direction, not practically caring if the conceited bastard was busy or not, she charged in there with no shame at all, and proceeded to give the Slytherin king a piece of her mind. 

"WHAT THAT FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLAST MY DOOR DOWN LIKE THAT?!?!? DO YOU INTEND ON BUYING ME A NEW ONE??? I DIDN'T THINK SO!!! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST DESTROY MY DOOR LIKE THAT???! OH MY GODD!! YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT?!?!?! WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU?? ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?!?!?! HUH? HUH?? THIS IS NOT A RHETORICAL QUESTION DUMBASS!!! ANSWER MEEE!!!"

She didn't even notice the skimpily covered Hufflepuff scurry right past her, all of her anger was focused on the somewhat naked Malfoy who stood, haughtily in front of her. His eyes as cold as ever.

"Your friend was annoying me, and seeing that you were occupied, I decided to take matters into my own hands" 

"WELL YOU DID A BRILLAINT JOB!!!!!!!! I THANK YOU ON BEHALF OF MY DESTROYED BEDROOM!!" 

Her voice was drowned in sarcasm, as she stormily stalked away from him, not noticing his eyes glued to her backside. 

"MOVE IT GINNY!!!"

Ginny all but squeaked as she scurried after her darkened friend, not before throwing a wayward comment over her shoulder to the brooding Slytherin. 

"Nice package"

"Hermione wait up!!!"

Hermione just sneered in response, mumbling something about blondes and castration. She angrily stomped her way into the Great Hall, glaring at anyone who tried to make conversation.

"Well now you can't complain about your room being too hot!!"

"I hate optimists"

That shut Ginny up for the rest off the period, she noticed Harry's curios stare, and just shrugged in response, moving to sit with Lavender and Parvati. 

"What's up Hermione?" 

Seeing Ron's absent nearly brought a smile to her face, but it was quickly forgotten when she noticed the ferret king himself deciding to grace them with his bitchy presence. 

"You have a penis don't you Harry?"

He blushed accordingly with that bold questioned, and just nodded as a reply. 

"Then you deserve to die!"

And with that dangerous comment silence proceeded for the rest of breakfast.

"Hermione what happened with Malfoy?"

Harry had finally gathered enough courage to even dare to talk to his best friend, nervously fiddling with his wand. 

"He blew my door up"

She answered, not even bothering to go into details; she was too busy planning his death. 

"What?!?!"

"He blew my door up"

"Why?"

"Because he's an ass"

"Oh." 

They walked silently to the front gates, there was one thing Hermione could look forward too today, Dumbledore had decided to be sane for once and finally figured out a safe way for the 7th years to get to Hogsmeade. Although she never really figured out, why he wouldn't let them use the port key like the rest of the years, but then again this was Dumbledore she was talking about, you couldn't really expect him to be normal all the time. 

And when you really thought about it, this plan wasn't really safe either. 

"Are we supposed to ride in those?" 

Ginny's question went unanswered, as everyone gazed in horror as the things they were to be transported in. 

A box, a white and gold engraved box, with owls, they only thing to keep them flying, black owls who Dumbledore affectionately called 'Demons'. 

"We're gonna die" 

Everyone silently with Harry's voiced thought, not really wanting to step any closer to the 'Demons'. 

"Professor?"

Hermione succeeded in getting the headmasters attention, and nervously walked toward him. 

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"If I remember, at our last head meeting, I think we all agreed on a **safe way to travel to Hogsmeade! Did I mention **safe**?"**

Dumbledore just smiled and ushered her back to her friends. 

"Don't worry, the Demons, are the safest animals around"

Those words weren't exactly reassuring, when she heard a manly scream come form the Slytherin direction, he just smiled and said. 

"Hmm, better get Madam Pomfrey"

Contrary to popular belief, they were all safe when they finally made it to Hogsmeade, none were decapitated, and all bodily organs were intact. 

But they still felt all felt a tremendous weight lift off their shoulders when the scurried out of the compartments, the Demons had proceeded to sing out some sort of terrifying war cry. But were immediately silenced when Professor McGonagall made her appearance. 

"I am sure, I need not inform you of the rules, you have been here countless times already! I hope for no disruptions, and if needed I will be in the Three Broomsticks"

She appararated out of sight, leaving the 7th years to their own devices. 

Ginny latched onto Hermione's arm, also glued on to Lavender's and Parvati's, and dragged them to the nearest store. 

"Wow, isn't that beautiful?" 

They ooed and awed in satisfaction, staring dreamily at the gown on the moving mannequins, all of them wishing simultaneously that they had enough money to afford such beautiful things. 

"I'm gonna marry rich"

Ginny declared defiantly, practically drooling at the diamond choker in the window. 

"And I'm gonna buy that and that and that…oooooo and THAT!!"

All three girls giggled maniacally when Draco Malfoy walked past, not even noticing their existence, seeing as though Pansy Parkinson was taking up all of his attention. Hermione just rolled her eyes at their child like behaviors, but couldn't help but follow their gazes. 

He was hot. 

"God I could have so much fun with him!! To bad he's such an ass!!"

"Hermione you are so lucky, you get to sleep right next door to him!!"

"Whoopie-FUCKING-doo!!"

She wasn't amused at all, she was still a little soar about the whole door incident, and distinctly remembered Ginny's involvement in it, not being able to stand much more of the girls……**blondeness**, she tramped away, disappearing into a near deserted book store.

"Hello Mr. Godfrey"

The old man, behind the counter jumped up in surprise throwing all the books he was holding in random directions, he steadied his glasses and peered at the new comer, and then a warm and ancient smile cracked his cold demeanor. 

"Hermione!! Why I haven't seen you in years!! Oh my!! Oh how you've grown, if only I was a few years younger…"

He sighed wistfully his mad wandering back for a moment, but then he returned to reality, and focused his attention on one of his favorite customers. 

"What can I do for you today?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to pop in and say hello, how's your wife?"

"Oh she's doing great, St. Mungo's really is a great place for her, I can't give her what they can"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Godfrey; please give her my sincerest regards"

"Oh don't worry about her, the old bat was about to croak anyway"

She couldn't help but smile at his blunt and straightforward demeanor. 

"I'll make sure to come and visit you more often!! But I really must leave now"

He only smiled in response, and then continued with whatever he was doing before. 

"I hope to see you again Ms. Granger!!"

She smiled at him cordially, and replied.

"You will"

Then she  proceeded to walk down the dingy street, now absolutely sure, that Ginny and those cackling lesbo's were gone, she breathed in the fresh country air, appreciating Hogwarts even more. 

"Look's like the mudblood got lost"

She could've recognized his voice anywhere, whenever she heard it, that familiar feeling of nausea always came. 

"Is Ferret Face all mad, because the Slytherin slut didn't satisfy his needs? Aww poor, wittle fewwet face, he didn't get a proper fluff! (AU: You guys do know what fluff means right? If you don't it means blow job!)" 

His feature darkened, with what she mistook for anger. And just smiled in satisfaction, swiftly walking away.

But to her surprise he held her back, holding on to her wrist tightly, an identical smirk on his face, as his eyes clouded over with something unreadable.

"Malfoy?"

A flicker of fear sped through her, as electrical current rushed through her body. His touch was driving her mad, and she didn't know the fuck why!!!

"Malfoy let go of me!"  

He only pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms, pulling them both into a dark and secluded alley. 

"No. Do you want to know why?"

She stared back up at him defiantly, completely ignoring, her body reacting to his.

"Because I made a bet my third year here, that I would mange to fuck you by the time I graduate from this prestigious school, an I have yet to fulfill my part of the bargain, now I'm going to fuck you long and hard, and you're going to like it!!! Understand?"

"You are crazy as hell!!!"

He just smiled at her, her eyes roaming all over her delicate skin, and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

She was getting raped for god's sake!!!!! Couldn't she think of anything else!!!

"And you know what else? You're hot when you're mad!"

****

****

****

****

**Authors Note:** Still haven't figured out what im going to do next. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! And maybe ill update in an hour or so. 

Later  
  


Griffen.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Authors Note:** Thank you all you guys, who love my story enough to review!!! You guys all kick major boo-tay…….never used that word in an actual sentence before, I gonna be extra nice and put a lemon in this chapter!!! Only because I got a super duper **AWESOME Christmas present from my friend today. I GOT THE DISTELLERS CD!!!!! YAY! FOR ME!!!!!            Okidokee, I super hyper today, maybe because I've been playing this song called 'Dismantle me, for like forever and ever. But I don't care, I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv it, and my boyfriends mad cause I luuuuuuuuuuuuv it more than I do him. Hehehe, im so evil.**

**-Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!! BUT MY NEW THE DISTELLERS CD!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!

**Chapter Seven**

****

****

****

Hermione couldn't help but growl, totally forgetting her current situation she blew up on the blonde bastard, spewing out every single swear word she had ever heard. He just smirked at her, his eye darkening by the moment, and refused to let go. 

Finally when she was calm enough to talk sanely, she looked straight into his eyes and asked. 

"A bet?"

"Yep"

"With who?"

"Weasel" 

All color left her face, as she stared at him in shock, almost melting into his arms; she had gotten so used to the feeling of his arms around her. 

"Ron?!?!"

"I didn't stutter"

"You actually talked to Ron, without him attacking you?"

He was beginning to become slightly annoyed, but couldn't help but smile, she was in so much trouble but she didn't seem to care at all. 

'Such soft skin….I think I might keep this one'

He ran his fingers up and down her naked arms, gloating subconsciously, when he felt her heartbeat faster. 

"I-"

"Shhh….."

She listened to him for once, and just watched. He started to place kisses all over her neck, basking in her scent, slightly disturbed about how much pleasure he was deriving form this. 

"You like that don't you?"

"N-n-no!"

"Don't lie Granger, it doesn't suit you" 

"Oh and you raping me in a dark and dingy alley does?" 

He stopped his soft caresses, and looked her straight in the eyes, not missing her slight disappointment. 

"I'm not raping you Granger; you can leave whenever you want too? But I will fuck you, before the year is out." 

"Wow, how comforting" 

Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and yet she didn't budge. 

"I told you, you like it"

She glared at him.

"Just shut up and get over with it!" 

And with that she slammed him into the wall, and crushed her lips onto his. His hands ran carelessly over her body, quickly pulling off her tank top, and massaging her breasts. He got an immediate hard-on, when she moaned into his mouth, teasing her nipples hoping to get more of a reaction. 

Not to be outdone, her hands flew down south for the winter, swiftly unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, gripping his large erection in her hand. He groaned in pleasure. Almost pleading, she agreed with his requests, and moved her delicate hands up and down, jacking him off slowly.

"Don't stop!!! And I thought you were a virgin!!"

She just grinned and said. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mr. Mal-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

His hands decided to pay her back, and found their way to her underwear, viciously rubbing against the fabric, her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pure ecstasy. 

Abandoning his own pleasures, he carefully pulled down her panties, greeting a wet pussy.

"Having fun aren't you?"

He plunged his three fingers in, and using the other hand covered her mouth, not wanting by any means to get caught in such a compromising position. 

He fingered her rapidly, pulling out just as quickly as he came in. Her pulled her hair back, so she could see his face, and kissed her passionately. 

She was about to cum, when he pulled his finger out, and replaced it with his throbbing member.

She looked down at it, her eyes clouding over with excitement, he almost didn't recognize her. 

"Ginny was right, you do have a large one!!" 

He buried himself in her, and she cried out in pain, scaring the hell out of him. He stared at the sweaty girl underneath him apparent shock all over his face. 

"You ARE a virgin!!" 

She smiled weakly at him. 

"I am anything but a slut Malfoy; I think you would've figured it out by now!!!"

She ground her pelvis into his, causing a moan to escape from his lips. 

"So you want more huh?"

He thrust down, kissing her to muffle any sounds. Pulling in and out with inhuman speed. 

"God!! Hermione you're so tight!!!! Damn!!! If I had only known!!"

"Oh-uh-god-what-oooooo-would you have done about it?!?!?!"

She met every single one of his advances, increasing the pleasure for the both of them. 

"You know what-AHHHHHHHHHH- Draco, I think you-um goooooooodd! - really need to-oooooooooo-SHUT UP!!"

"What ever you say!"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing her head back, growling in delight. Draco had never seen her in this light before. She looked so god damn sexy!! He could do this all day!!! 

He sighed in pleasure he could fell himself close to climax, and she too, and nearly did come, when she squeezed on him. 

"Malfoy, I'm about to cum!! Goodd!! Yes!!!!"

Now if that wasn't a turn on, he didn't know what was!!! 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!"

They came simultaneously, leaning on each other for support. 

"Wow"

Was all Malfoy could say, Hermione was just speechless. 

'Did I just fuck Draco Malfoy? Or im I having one of those dreams again?'

She slowly slid off him, refusing to look him in the eye, as she searched for her tank top, hoping that she would suddenly become invisible. 

"What are you doing?" 

She sighed in frustration; it was sort of cold without a shirt on!

"Looking for my top"

She answered simply, slipping her underwear back on, proceeding to search for her jeans. 

"Here" 

He smirked at her, but she didn't meet his eye, just snatched her bra out of his hands, and hurriedly put it on. Suddenly feeling very sick. With a triumphant 'aha!', she grabbed her top and jeans from the corner, so thankful that it didn't land in a puddle and quickly pulled her clothes on, running a hand idly through her curls she turned to face Malfoy. 

"Have fun?"

He asked, an all knowing smirk adorning his features. 

"Yes I did, and I completely regret it, as should you!!"

He continued to act dumb, much to her annoyance, and asked.

"Why should I?"

"You're Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger, we're like oil and water Malfoy, we just don't mix! And if you dare try to 'mix' with me again, I will personally hex your penis of to Siberia" 

He smiled, and those damned butterflies came back. 

"No you wouldn't, you'd miss it to much"

Before she knew what she was doing him, she was kissing him again, repeating the process all over. But this time she broke it off before any real damage could be done. 

"Try me!" 

And with that she disappeared, leaving a very confused and very naked Malfoy alone to figure out what just happened. 

**Authors Note:** In the next Chapter I'll be explaining the bet, so stick around!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LATER**

***-*Griffen*-***


	8. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note:** Sorry no lemon in this chappie, I thank all you guys who reviewed I feel so fucking loved, and to all you peeps who suggested a game of cat and mouse, just wait for it, all should be revealed in this chapter, and majorly determined to write to new chapters today, only be cause my bestest buddy in the whole wide world, got me the The Distillers CD, that in it self if giving me a lot of creative input, im kinda disappointed in the lemon in the last chapter, so I might repost it, I don't know yet. 

**-Enjoy-**

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a toaster and my **EX**-boyfriends penis. (Can you hear his screams of pain? Males are asses, asses are males)

**Chapter Eight**

****

****

****

Hermione writhed uncomfortably in her bed, not being able to sleep at all, as thoughts of earlier encounters flew through her mind. She didn't know what she was doing, and she didn't care, all she wanted was him inside her. Slow yet steady tears fell down onto her pillow, whilst she cried in anguish. 

"Virginity is so overrated anyway"

Ginny stood in her non-existent doorway, about ready to cry herself, Hermione had already spilled her heart out to her, and no matter how angry she was she couldn't help but feel for her best friend. Her witty remark was only met by more tears, bringing Ginny closer to Hermione's broken form. 

"Hermione it'll be ok, don't worry I wont tell anyone"

The thought hadn't even crossed Hermione's mind, and even more tears came forth, knowing very well that there was no way the coy Slytherin would keep his mouth shut. 

"And the bet thing with Ron? That was even low for him!! How could he do that to you?" 

Ginny was absolutely thinking about her asshole of a brother, as she slowly stroked Hermione's hair, hoping to sooth he friend's nerves. 

"What happened to him?" 

Ginny though aloud, wondering what had happened to the shy temperamental and all around nice guy her brother used to be, she sighed in frustration, getting up from her sitting position on the bed, softly kissing Hermione's forehead, offering a sad smile. 

"Goodnight Hermione" 

"Night" 

Hermione couldn't do anything but smile back. Sealing back their jagged friendship, she hugged Ginny tightly silently thanking her for her promise of silence, before letting Ginny go.  

She fell asleep fairly easily, almost forgetting about the bay that slept only a wall away from her. 

But he was in a completely different position, taking in a complete mood of nonchalance, when Hermione had left him, Draco had returned to the school with a determined promise to himself, he picked up the nearest virgin he could find, and wooed and seduced her into his bed. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Draaaaaaaaaco!!"

He grinned silently, thrusting in and out of the girl's tight pussy, only caring about his own enjoyment, he came ferociously spewing all himself inside her, and she just about came again. He pulled out in exhaustion. Marveling at the talents of the devirginized Hufflepuff, surprisingly she was ready for more. She gingerly slipped a hand on to his still rock hard member and guided her mouth to it, not being able to see very much in the dark. 

He smiled in satisfaction, as she swallowed all 12inches of him whole. 

Who needs a mudblood when you have this?

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and unashamed, a full nights sleep preparing her for an encounter with her devirginizer. She mad a bee line for the bathroom, before he was even awake, and was dressed and prepared for class as usual, with a little changes here and there of course. 

Her silky soft hair fell in waves past her shoulders and down to the small of her back, framing her heart shaped face exquisitely. Her skirt was mush shorter, seeing as though this year Hermione had decided to finally wear clothes her own size, for the good of mankind as Ginny had put it. Her robe fit her voluptuous figure perfectly. All in all Hermione was quite changed. 

She walked out of her bedroom confidently, ignoring the small voice in her head pleading her to go and cower back into her room. 

And with what she saw in the common room she almost wished she and listened. Draco lounged lazily on one of the velvet couches, fully dressed with his new broomstick right next to him, and on top of him, caressing his 'package', lay an unrecognizable Hufflepuff, moaning in pleasure as he undid her bra. 

She was about to scream in disgust, when she painfully realized that she had been in the same position only a few hours ago, and instead, as a wave of shame drowned her, she put on a straight face, walked right past the couple, acting as if they didn't exist. 

The girl gave a loud squeak of surprise as she noticed Hermione's presence, and quickly jumped of off Draco much to his annoyance, she almost groveled on her knees, when Draco glared at her unmercifully, as he signaled her to leave. She scurried out of the portrait hole as Hermione swung it open ready to depart herself. 

"Granger" 

He greeted her normally, as he made his way to her side, the portrait door swung shut, as if reading his mind. 

"Malfoy" 

He almost cringed at the acid in her voice, gazing at her lustfully. 

She recognized the darkness in his eyes immediately, and took a step back just for protection, not even daring to think about a reoccurrence of what had happened the day before. 

But he followed her, his hands establishing her waist as their home, his forehead resting against her own. 

"Let go"

Her voice, was curt and icy, bringing back the memories he had enjoyed so much back to him. He only smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. 

She threw herself out of his arms, not before striking him across the face, leaving a small imprint on his otherwise porcelain skin. 

"Stay away from me Malfoy" 

She warned dangerously, her hands resting self-assuredly on her wand, he stared at it for a second, and sighed still smiling. 

"You're mine, Miss. Granger, did I not inform you of my current situation, and just to warn you, I never lose a bet, especially not to the Weasel King!" 

She snarled, as he said this and millions of images of her in different positions with that same exact snarl on her face, but for different reasons, flickered through his mind, sending electrically currents down to his manhood. 

"You can both go to hell"

And with that she disappeared out of the portrait whole, once again leaving him alone to brood.  He growled in anger, a hand coming up to rub his now bruised cheek, he threw himself onto a chair, running a hand though his blonde hair. 

The bet was bullshit and he and Weasel both new it, it only came about via many bottle of beer and a random shot of Vodka. He didn't even remember what he was doing that night, and wouldn't even had remembered the bet he had made, if The Weasel King himself hadn't reminded him.

To his own vivid dismay, he suddenly realized, he wasn't by any means doing this for the money, what in earth did 100 galleons mean to the richest kid in Hogwarts? He was doing this for her. 

He actually **wanted **a mudblood!! 

All rationality's, and logic flew away from his mind, as an evil smile crept on to his Adonis like features. 

Then he was going to get one!!

**Authors Note:** Did you like it? Review PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter, should come in like and hour or so.

Later

*-*Griffen*-*


	9. Chapter Nine

**Authors Note:** Hello again, so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, my sincerest apologies, my friend got me Kurt Cobain's Journals for Christmas, and I've been engrossed in it. He is a god, a true musical genius, and he is incredibly smart, talk about a child prodigy!!! God, I'm so happy now. That is why I am updating today, please review!!!! (And by the way '' means thoughts)****

**-Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but a copy of Kurt Cobain's Journals(I don't own **him**, but I wish I did, when I get rich enough I'm going to buy his corpse) R.I.P KURT COBAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione remained silent during breakfast, juts staring at her food as if it where an alien. Her mind overwhelmed with worry, she wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she had I a feeling it was bad. She was to busy thinking, to notice a foreign presence towering over her, until it was too late to run away.

"Hermione" 

She jumped up in surprise, and timidly turned around. 

"Ron"

He was smiling at her, acting as if nothing had happened, and it wasn't as if she did not notice that his eyes were permanently glued to her chest. 

Hermione's P.O.V

What the fuck?!?! Ron's eyes roamed all over my body, and that smug smile was permanently glued to his face, reminding me of that no-good asshole. To my surprise I could feel Harry tense up beside me. Something was most defiantly up, and I hoped to god it wasn't his penis. 

"I haven't seen you for awhile; I was beginning to think you were avoiding me"

I decided to play along, a plan formulating quickly in my head, revenge was a bitch. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, and smiled back, making room for him beside me, he took my offer, and made himself comfortable, snuggling quite close to me. I couldn't do anything but smile, waiting for him to make the first move. 

"You're looking good today Herm" 

"You're not so bad yourself Ron" 

He was taking the bait hook line and sink her; I was going to have a Weasel for dinner. I crossed my legs seductively, making sure that my skirt hiked up considerably, he eyes feasted on my creamy white legs, as a stray hand inched closer and closer to them. 

Lavender and Parvati had taught me well. He lay a hand on my knee, slowly going up. I knew I was acting like a slut, but it was all part of the plan. I nearly choked on my orange juice when his hand reached my undies. 

I looked over to him, to see him smile, mouthing out the words. 

'Nice'

He toyed with the black lace, and quietly ate his breakfast, his hands content where they were. I slipped a hand underneath the table and caressed his hand, then suddenly found my self wishing for Draco. My eyes immediately sought him out, before I could even think about what I was doing. 

He was staring at me, a small smile on his lips. And before I could stop myself I smiled back. 

'HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE FUCK I'M I DOING?!?'

'What are we talking about here, Ron or Draco?'

'Oh, fuck it'

I was slightly disturbed by my own actions, but that didn't stop me at all. I was going to have my fun. 

Narrator

Hermione soon found herself in a broom closet with Ron, it was lunch and they didn't have any other classes for the rest of the day. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his eagerness; he quickly unbuttoned her shirt, and threw off his own. Covering her chest with passionate kisses. 

She was slightly bored, and his riveting sex drive was doing nothing for her own. She sighed in frustration and pushed him off. 

"Ron, this is boring" 

'Yes, crush him!! Crush him!! Stick his penis in a toaster, AND BURN, BURN!!!'

He looked at her in disbelieve.

"Say that again"

She hurriedly buttoned her shirt back up, and opened the closet door.

"Boring, I'm going to go now, and find someone who can actually turn me on" 

She faked a disappointed sigh and continued. 

"I didn't think the stories were true, I'm so sorry for your loss Ron" 

She threw a quick 'See you later' over her shoulder, and scurried away, trying her best not to laugh. 

'Phase 1 initiated' 

She darted out the gates and headed towards the lake, she breathed the clean, fresh air in blissfully, throwing her robe down on the grass. Leaving her only in her standard uniform. Hermione lay down on the grass, using her robe as a blanket, a smile permanently etched on her face. 

All was going as planned, she had Ron in the palm of her hand, and with that harsh insult she had served him, there would be no doubt that he would be coming back with many questions, and she would have all the answers, courtesy  of the incredible blabber mouth Ginny Weasly. 

Blackmail is such a beautiful thing. 

But there still remained the question about Draco. What was his problem? He wanted her and he got her, she fucked him…**willingly**, wasn't that enough, for whatever sick bet Ron had made with him. He had won, so why the hell did he expect more? 

"Bloody blondes"

He would just have to wait for his own serving of pain. Hermione was pulled out of her train of thought, by a high pitched cackling, which of course belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson. She opened one eye curiously, to see what all the fuss was about and nearly barfed at what she saw. 

Draco lay not even 5 feet away from her, making out intensely, with what she thought was his worst enemy. (No not Harry) Pansy Parkinson. 

Her jaw slacked, and she couldn't do anything but stare. A slow but steady churning of jealousy proceeded to boil within her, as she turned livid with anger. She refused to move, and lay back down, promising to ignore the one called Draco Malfoy for the rest of her celibate life. 

"Pansy"

She heard invisible boy whisper to his invisible slut. 

"We have company"

Then she heard invisible slut get up and leave, not before asking.

"Can I come over tonight?" 

The invisible man whore, sighed with a no, and told her to leave. Then crawled quietly over to Queen of the Invisibles. 

"Hermione…….."

Invisible man whore played with her hair, twirling a random lock in his invisibly soft hands. The Queen of the Invisibles completely ignored him, much to his displeasure. 

The invisible man whore bit her neck tenderly, making sure to leave a mark, and then proceeded to kiss the bruise, occasionally licking it delicately. 

But still not a squeak from the Queen. 

His hand crept to her blouse, slowly and carefully unbuttoning it, and when finishing, dove into it, caressing her rock hard breasts fondly. 

The Queen moaned at this, thankful that they were both out of sight. But still not acknowledging his presence. 

He other hand slithered down to her skirt, pulling down her lacy underwear, he pushed her legs open, he eager and ready hand rubbing against her unwillingly wet sex. He smiled at her reaction, she bucked her hips up for more, and what more could he do but comply? He shoved three fingers inside, thrusting them in and out quickly adding a new finger each time, until her was practically fisting her. 

"I know what you like Hermione" 

Much to her dismay, he pulled his hand out of her, locking eyes with hers, he licked all of her of off his soaked hand. She found it an incredible turn on, and got even wetter. He gently climbed on top of her, eyes never leaving hers. Without a second thought she unzipped threw his pants off of him, shedding her underwear as well. 

Crushing her lips with his, he plunged in, getting impossibly harder when she moaned against his lips. He stared at the moaning beauty underneath him, thrusting even harder, when she but his lip. 

"You're mine" 

He growled out with release, when they once again came simultaneously, he grabbed her arms and waist making her stay put, terrified that she would leave again. 

"You're mine" 

She stopped all struggle, and gazed at his icy blue eyes curiously. 

"What?"

"You're mine, stay with me" 

He sounded afraid, and sincere, at the same time. And she fell for it immediately. 

"There is no bet is there?" 

She was angry, he could tell, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was getting darker, and if anything she looked even more beautiful. He just nodded in reply waiting for her to run away again. 

"Why?" 

He had created this bet, just as a reason to go after her, not wanting to believe that he actually **wanted a mudblood, without any incentive, he decided to create one. He had been so wrapped up in it, he almost believed it real himself. **

He looked her straight in the eye, and with the calmest demeanor possible he said.

"I love you" 

**Authors Note:** Don't be angry with me!!!! I couldn't help it!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST CLIFF HANGER, I PROMISE!!! I SWEAR ON KURT COBAINS CORPSE THIS IS THE LAST CLIFF HANGER!!!

Please Review!!! (Hehehe…..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA *cough* HAHA *gag*, I'm ok!!!)

Later

**-Griffen-**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Authors Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in like 5 days, so much stuff has been happening on my side of the planet, and im trying my best to finish this thing, but I don't know………………my life is crap right now, and so far I hate the year 2004, I'm probably just PMS-ing or something, and I probably just need to get a new boyfriend, all I know is that right now I wish Kurt Cobain was still alive, and I hate Courtney Love for thinking that somebody care about her music. **THE WORLD SUCKS RIGHT NOW!!!**

**-Enjoy-**

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit………………..so go fuck off. 

**Chapter Ten**

(Aren't you so fucking happy I updated?)

Hermione's world was destroyed, her arch enemy, her nemesis, her terrorist, the bad guy of her planet. She was a third of the Terrific Trio, and he was a……Malfoy. 

"Draco-" 

She was so ready to scream a thousand no's and break his metal heart into a million pieces for the sake of her own sanity. But she couldn't, when she saw it, when she saw all of him. His fear, his love, himself. All was forgotten and all she could do was stare. 

He was afraid….of her. 

"Don't leave me" 

And it broke her heart. She didn't understand what the hell was going on, but she knew she couldn't leave, even if she wanted to. 

"You're a Slytherin-"

"I don't give a shit, what I am or what you are! I love you!!!! That should be the only thing that matters!! You'

are a goddamn Gryffindor, you should know about these feeling crap!! I love you!! Why can't you just let it go?!?!" 

And then the great Slytherin God cried. 

"Oh my god"

Was all she could utter, he let her go, looking anywhere else but at her.

"Draco I-"

"Let it alone Granger, there's nothing else to say is there? I know you don't love me" 

He gathered his clothes together, and threw a repressed sigh over his shoulder. 

"Why can't you?" 

She hadn't moved from the spot he had left her, and was beginning to miss his arms around her now cold body. Her eyes glued to his pale face, the moonlight caressing it like she wished too. 

"Why can't I what?"

She wanted him so bad, and nearly screamed for him to come back, for him to hold her again and repeat those three little words over and over. 

"Why can't you love me?" 

He was completely earnest, and stood in front of her, with no insults and incivility, he just loved her. 

"Maybe I do…you never asked and you never cared, if you want it, you get it, that how your life works" 

2 seconds later she was back in his arms, and she cherished every moment of it. He held her in adamant fear, it was like he was soaking up her being, and she his.  

"You love me?" 

He sounded like a little kid and she couldn't help but laugh. 

"Why the hell do you think I hated you so much?" 

His unbelievably comfortable bear hug got even tighter, and he held on to her for dear life, totally forgetting about the rest of the world around him, and how they might take the happy news. 

"I love you" 

And right now he was the happiest man alive. 

"Hermione" 

He still couldn't believe what had happened; the Gryffindor Lioness had professed her undying love for the Slytherin Snake (who had already professed his own prior to the situation). He marveled at how out of place she looked in his bedroom, she was so pure and bright, and didn't fit into his dark and dungeon like bedroom. 

She wasn't a Slytherin. 

"Hermione, wake up" 

He twirled one of her perfectly silky locks in his finger, and carefully bit her shoulder, hoping to wake her up. 

"I love you so much" 

His stealth fingers slowly crept over her smooth stomach, relishing the feel of her soft skin. 

"I'd love to wake up to this every morning" 

She smiled at him, cracking her eyes open, still tired from their late night caper. 

"I'll make sure you will" 

He leaned in to kiss her, and she met him all the way. For now they were happy, alone and in love, but they same could in now way be said for when they finally decide to embark on their journey to the real world, hopefully together. 

"We have to get ready for class" 

But Hermione made no move to leave, but instead snuggled in closer to him. 

"We have potions together first thing in the morning" 

"So what happens next?" 

She stared up at him, and the whole weight of the wizarding world fell on his shoulders. And she immediately understood his answer when he remained silent. 

"I guess that's the only thing we can do"

He pulled her even closer. 

"I don't want you to get hurt Hermione"

"That's bull and you know it!! I've been against killer chess pieces, and giant murderous spiders, and you think im afraid of a couple of snotty Slytherin? I've been your enemy all of my life, and you're a lot worst then the rest of them!! You're ashamed!! Just say it!! You love you life now, and you don't want it to change. No matter how much you say you love me, you'll always come first!!! You're a Malfoy after all!!!!!"

"Hermione-"

"Oh go fuck off"

She jumped out of the bed in a flurry, and took all of the sheets with herself covering her best she could. 

"You're such an ass, but a goddamn sexy one!!!" 

She slammed the door shut on the way out, and once again leaving a very confused and very lonely Malfoy. 

"She's never one break tradition, is she?" 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Authors Note:** I'm ending it now, im bored and got things to do, sorry for my lack of enthusiasm, but I really don't give a shit!!! LALALALALALALALALALALALAA!!!!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!

Later

Griffen. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author Note:** You guys are gonna hate me!!! But you're gonna love my story!!! I woke up like at three this morning, sat up in my bed and the worlds 'It's all a dream', spoke to me. You figure it out, and take out you're anger by reviewing for me. And I'll try to keep my anger in check when I write, sorry it's just that when a write I express feelings, yadda yadda yadda, and all that emotional stuff. Anywayz on to the fic!!! I am so **EVIL!!!**

**Enjoy**

****

**Disclaimer:** I own northing but this plot…hehehehehehehe. 

**Chapter Eleven**

****

****

****

"There is no remedy for love, but to love more"

**-Henry David Thoreau-**

"Everything's different" 

Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's four poster bed, wondering if she was hearing things. 

She had bound into Hermione's bedroom at the stroke of dawn, like she always did. Expecting her cranky best friend to be ready for her own highly annoying appearance. 

Instead she got the biggest heart attack of her life. 

It was a Dramione, seemingly glued together by the hip, and totally oblivious to her presence, they were to busy with each other!!! 

"You did the naughty……with a Malfoy………four times"

She was at a loss of words. And just stared at her once believed sane friend, who was now brushing her long and curly hair.

"I love him" 

Was all she said, and even that threw Ginny off balance again. 

"You **love** ferret face" 

"Don't call him that!!!"

"You're **protecting** ferret face!!!"

"I said don't call him that!!!"

"You're **scolding** your **best friend for ferret face"**

"Ginny don't make me repeat myself!!!"

"You **sound **like **my mom, because of ferret face" **

"Ginny!!!"

"You- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She was silenced by the super duper powerful flying hair brush, which landed not so gracefully on her forehead.

She fell of the bed with a thud, and landed painfully on her back side. Silencing her for a mere two seconds. 

"I GET TO TELL RON NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ginny NO!!!"

"You hit **ME**!!!"

"I'm sorry!!" 

"No way in hell is that weak-ass apology accepted!!!!" 

"I'll do anything!!"

Hermione pleaded consistently until, Ginny's curiosity got the best of her. 

"Why don't you want him or anyone for that matter to know about it? I mean, I know it's like the biggest news since you-know-who, but still….if you guys really love each other…..you should be happy and not care what anybody else says about it!" 

Hermione sighed in submission, sat down next to Ginny and proceeded to explain. 

"He says it's because he wants to protect me…..but I'm not so sure" 

"He's a Malfoy, you can never tell when they're telling the truth…..well actually you can….just take everything as a lie......like his father for a example, every single word that has ever flown out of that mans mouth has been all lies……every one…and you know his mom…..oh god…his mom-"

"Ginny, I love him, no matter how much you dirty his honor, ill still love him"

Ginny was quiet for a moment, then shrugged it off, with a wistful 'oh well'

10 minutes of utter stillness elapsed, before Ginny decided to ask the timeless question that had been passed among friends since the beginning of the human race.

"So how's the sex?"

"You're such a Weasel"

They laughed together like friends should. 

But Ginny's acceptance of her relationship with Draco, meant much more to Hermione than she was letting out. It was like a sign, if Ginny was ok with, then maybe everybody else would be to. 

Maybe she and Draco had a future together after all.

(**AU: Ok here comes the confusing part…..bare with me……I'll explain later….hope you like it"**

Hermione finally opened her eyes.

And realization hit her hard in the face. Leaving a painful bruise of embarrassment and shame. 

She wasn't at Hogwarts, with Ginny and the rest. 

Draco wasn't in love with her. 

There was no make over, no love and no hope for the future. 

It was just her alone, and incomplete. 

"Oh god" 

She was in her bedroom, at home, with her parents just across the hall from her. 

Her bed was soft, warm and inviting, enveloping her in that familiar sense of security. She was still the same old Hermione.

Same unattractive, virginal Hermione….that she hated so much. 

Her bedroom door cracked open quietly, and her mother head pooped out, with a large and caring smile to greet her only child with. 

"Hermione dear?? Are you awake?"

She sat up miserably, internally scolding herself for having such a vivid and depressing dream. 

"Yes mum"

"Good"

Her mother walked into the room, and made herself comfortable beside her daughter. Boiling over with pride, for the new Head girl. 

"Tomorrow you leave home, to go on to your last year at Hogwarts. I'm so proud of you sweetie" 

She didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings, so she put on a warm smile. Why let her foul mood spread?

"I want this last year to be special for you……I want you to have all the luxuries available….."

She could tell her mum needed to get something big of off her chest, so she held her annoyance in check. 

"Even a boyfriend" 

A slight blush appeared on her mum's middle aged face, and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at her parent's absolute silliness. 

"And that is why, I've made and appointment for you at the brand new spa………that has opened in town…..Hermione I know its against your believes and all….but darling….I think it's time for a change…you're not awfully angry are you?" 

A wide smile graced itself on Hermione's face, as she sensed millions of more options popping up for her new school year. 

"Mum, don't be silly…..I think it's a wonderful idea" 

**Authors Note: **I know, know…. How could I do this to my plot…but it needed it, and I was getting bored with the whole he try's to win her over thing, so how bout we make her try and win **him over? An unsuspecting Slytherin is much more fun!! And I could so much more with this!! So please forgive me, but it was in the best interests of this story…..review please, and you can even email me with some ideas if you want, I can be very open. So…..do you like it? **

Griffen


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Authors Note:** I've noticed that some of you are confused, you shouldn't be, and it's quite simple. 

I and im sure all off you have grown tired of the same old Draco seduces Hermione plot, so I decided that the last ten chapters of my story meant nothing to the true idea based behind it. 

It's time for Hermione to grow a back bone, and instead of waiting for him to notice her. She should take matters into her own hands, and get him to fall in love with her. 

She is in control. Not him, it's her game, so she should make the rules. 

And she will. 

Basically she's like Cat Woman, she's in control always!! No matter what the situation. If you ever watched the bat man movies, you know the part when that goody two shoes nerdy lady turns into the sexy cat woman because the guy she loved pushed her out the window? It's like that…but not as cool, and no leather….or cats….OR REALLY UGLY PENGUINS!!! (Ughhhhhhh!! That guy freaked me OUT!!!) 

I hope you like Chapter Twelve, im working really hard on this; I hope you guys understand this one better!!

**-Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, and my life size Johnny Depp doll *falls into a yummy pool of Johnny Deppiness* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh………pure heaven.

"Love is a snowmobile racing across the tundra and then suddenly it flips over. Pinning you underneath. At night, the ice weasels come"

**-Matt Groening-**

** Chapter Twelve**

****

****

****

****

"Beauty is only a word……perfection is a sense of being" 

The cryptic words played over and over in her mind, setting the mood for a brilliant transformation. 

"I want perfection" 

Only because she deserved the best. After all the crap life had been serving her. Hermione decided it was her turn to drive. 

Fuck beauty…..perfection is what she thrived for. 

In more ways than one. 

_Draco……_

Now, he was perfection. 

He was a god. 

A god that would never look down at her from the heavens, he would always be to busy to pay any attention to the filthy mud blood. 

The filthy mudblood who worshipped the very air he breathed. 

Right now she didn't care, about the danger she would be in, if she ever even thought about pursuing the future Death Eater. 

I guess you could say….it's all teenage hormones. 

That's the solution to everything. 

_Perfection………….._

And maybe a little dash of clinic insanity. 

"Phase 1. Initiated" 

She had finally reached perfection, now she was beautiful both in and out of her provoking dreams. 

She had gone for a much different look this time. Pin-straight hair, with delicate ringlets crowding the bottom part, it was longer than it was in her dream and much lighter, with added blonde highlights. Making her honey-almond eyes stand out much more. 

Endless hours caked in mud, surprisingly did wonders for her skin, and even added an eerie glow to her already pale face. 

She was now Queen of her own world. 

_Bye-bye bookworm….hello sex kitten._

"Oh darling you look exquisite!!!"

Her mother gushed and gooed Hermione into the car. Idly wondering what had made her daughter agree to this so promptly. 

In all her years as mother of Hermione Granger she had been trying year after year to open up the feminine side of her only daughter. With more resistance each year. 

And now…..there was no fights, no confrontation, not even a little 'Oh mom', just a simple yes. 

She couldn't help but wonder what Hermione's intentions where behind this. 

_If she comes home pregnant, I don't know what I'll do!!_

"Hermione, sweetie…..would you like to go shopping for a new look?" 

_Ok here comes the 'Why? Is there anything wrong with the clothes I have now?" remark. It never gets old._

And much to her mother's surprise, Hermione answered with as much excitement as she had before. 

"Really?!?! That would be awesome!!!"

_Oh dear, I suspect we'll have to get her baby things out of the attic…..where did I go wrong?_

Totally oblivious to her mums wondering thoughts, Hermione charged into the mall, equipped with her credit card handy mother and a determined mind set. 

_This year is gonna be a whirlwind of fun!!!_

6 hours and 83 outfits later, Hermione's burned out, run down and over worked mother, was a home resting in a well needed bubbled bath. 

But she couldn't help but worry for her daughter's sanity. 

_What is going on? 5 maxed out credit cards to show for my daughter's derangement. Maybe she's just nervous, and doesn't want too……I wonder where that baby book is……_

"What the hell I'm I going to where tomorrow?"

Although this crisis wasn't as big as world hunger, Hermione felt as though her brain was about to explode. First impressions were everything….his first impression meant the world to her.

But she couldn't just come out an absolute slut; she had to leave a little bit of the bookworm left. Confused prey was much easier to catch. 

"All dressed up and nowhere to go

I think I'm taking this trip alone,

30 seconds till I pass, the questions here we'll never ask,

No regrets will haunt you,

You know I never had to, but,

I'm saving my self for you"

"Did you notice anything?

The change is me!!

Now it's safe to say, 

You will never change your ways!!"

The Great Houdini by A New Found Glory, blasted out of her muggle CD player, speaking out her thoughts word for word. She sang along carelessly, still on the quest for the perfect outfit. 

"I went to your house, but you weren't home,

I'm sure you conveniently shut of your phone,

I don't think that I'll ever be, 

The person that you wanted me,

When all that I can think about,

Is you I have to figure out but,

But im saving my self for you"

"Did you notice anything?

The change is me!!

Now it's safe to say, 

You will never change your ways!!"

"You will give up anything,

To prove your point!

There's nothing left to say, 

You will never change your ways!!"

"I'm saving my self for you

I'm saving my self for you"

"All dressed up and nowhere to go

I think I'm taking this trip alone,

Did you notice anything?

The change is me!!

Now it's safe to say, 

You will never change your ways!!"

"You will give up anything,

To prove your point!

There's nothing left to say you will never change you ways……"

Everything was set, and she was ready, now all she had to do was to wait for tomorrow to come. And for all of her plan to be set in action. 

She was eight long hours away from seeing him and she didn't know if she could wait. 

"Bye Mum, I'll miss you guys"

She said her goodbyes to a teary mother and proud father. Still not sure why her mum was crying. 

_Menopause maybe?_

She was early as usual, and instead of waiting around for Harry and Ron, she took the incentive and boarded the plane, waiting for them to find her. 

She had left her hair down, liking the way it crowned her heart shaped face perfectly. And had decided on a simple plaid and pleated short black skirt, with leather black combat boots. But the top half of hair was a little bit more daring, a black corset with a red frill to protect her obvious cleavage from straying eyes. As a replacement for sleeves she had on to elbow length arm warmers, red and black to match her morbid outfit. 

She still hadn't figured out how the hell anybody would make a connection to her and a bookworm with this outfit, but she would worry about that later. 

A simple waist length leather jacket to protect her from the cold and a scratchy woolen black scarf just for show.  

Makeup wasn't that extraordinary, Smokey eye shadow to make her bright eyes stand out more, and clear lip gloss. 

"Hermione" 

Hermione looked up from her leather bound journal to greet the shocked face of her best friend, Ginny Weasley. 

"Ginny!!!'

She embraced her in a hug immediately, ushering her into the compartment, and then sitting the Weasley down next to herself. 

"Hermione you look fabulous!!!" 

Ginny squealed in awe at the transformation her 6 year best friend. Wondering what had brought on such a prompt change. 

"Oh my god I love you hair!!! I wish my hair would do that!!!" 

Hermione just smiled at the younger girls antics and replied. 

"Your hair is just as pretty" 

"Oh no, no Hermione, yours is much better…..it's perfect!!"

"Well that was the main idea behind it…….oh god Ginny I missed you so much!!! Tell me everything that happened over the summer" 

The girls shared their summer stories, laughing and giggling like school girls do. Until the train started, then Ginny opted to go and look for her wayward brother and his best friend. 

"Didn't Harry come and spend summer with you at the Burrow?"

Hermione asked.

Ginny stared at her for a moment with a 'what of earth are you talking about?' look about her. 

"No….he didn't, he and Ron went to Quidditch camp….didn't they owl you?" 

Hermione shook her head in a no, surprised by the news. 

"I haven't talked to either of them since last year, I've sent them both countless owls, but I suppose they were to busy" 

"Bull!!! They're just being asses and you know it!!"

"Well they've giving me a reason to hate them, might as well start now!!"

"I'll join you!! Harry been a down right moron the whole summer, not one owl to his supposed 'girlfriend' I'm not even sure if were still together!!!" 

Ginny rambled on about how much she hated men, and that she might decide to become a lesbian. Not even noticing that they had passed the Golden boys two compartments the opposite way.

"Ginny??"

"And that's how the world should be reformed, more dildo's need to be stuck up the prime ministers ass!! And that Bush….just needs a brain. And possibly a penis!!!"

"Ginny, no matter how much I seem to be enjoying this very…strange topic of conversation….I think we just passed Harry and Ron"

Ginny threw her hands up in disbelieve, and turned around shaking her head at Hermione.

"We did? Well why didn't you tell me??"

"You-"

"Well you've turned into a right slacker haven't you?"

"Ginny-"

"Well Hello boys!!"

Silence echoed throughout the whole compartment, as all eyes fell uncomfortably on her.

"Hiya Harry, Hi Ron"

They're mouths opened and closed like gold fish; apparently they were at a loss of words. 

Ginny sat down and pulled Hermione with her. Then began prattle on and on about the new Weird Witches record.

"Ginny's been telling me, you went to Quidditch Camp? No wonder you guys didn't owl me the whole summer!!"

They just nodded in agreement, still staring, with mouths still open wide. 

"Harry….Ron……speak"

"You look great Hermie" 

Harry ventured. 

"Yeah………"

And Ron just echoed. 

"So how was it?"

She asked expectantly, absolutely giddy about their reactions. 

"How was what?"

Ron asked stupidly.

"Quidditch Camp?"

"Fine………..just fine"

Awkward silence followed through, and Hermione couldn't help but feel tremendously self conscious out of their tireless scrutiny. 

"I made Head Girl!"

"We knew you would"

"Yeah no surprise here……………"

"Ok that is it!!! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT MY BREASTS!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?"

"We're sorry, but they're just……………there"

"Yeah, I don't remember you ever having boobs………………..nope not ever"

"They're not that fascinating, they're just breasts, and it's not like I'm hiding a death eater in them or something"

"Hermione……the point is you could!!"

"Yeah…..those things are humongous….what are you a double D?"

"Stop"

"No really….what is your size? Triple D?" 

"Ron, drop it!!!"

She could've have cried, she was being harassed by the two best friends she's ever had, about her **cup** size. 

On an embarrassment scale of one to ten, this was a definite 111. 

"We're sorry Hermione, we'll shut up"

Harry offered, being smart for once. She smiled in thanks but her hands still itched to get that lazy smirk of off Ron's face. 

His eyes were still unfortunately glued to her chest. 

She was just about to strike out when Ginny did it for her. 

And she never loved the youngest Weasley more. 

"Ron, stop being a perv!!!! God that's disgusting!!!"

"They're tits!! You know I can't fight the calling! They're really nice ones too!!"

"RON!!!!'

"Ginny-OW- stop-That 'urts!!!-PLEASE STOP!!!" 

**Authors Note:** Do you like it? Longest chapter yet!! 2094 words. I am pretty proud of myself. With this chapter I decided to go just for the humor, so you'll just have to wait until the next chapter for the seriousness stuff!!! Luv ya lots!!!

Much Coolness

**-Griffen-**


End file.
